King Of Games vs Queen Of Black Flames
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: Got a review, so I'm doing this again.
1. Chapter 1

Yugi, Joey, and Yami were relaxing at the game shop after the events of Battle City. "Hey Yug, want to have a practice duel outside?" Joey asked Yugi.  
>"Sure, Joey. Just let me grab my Duel Disk and my deck from my room and I'll be right there." said Yugi as he ran upstairs. While he was getting his things, he heard a cry for help. Yugi got his Duel Disk and his deck and went back downstairs to find Joey on the floor holding his head.<br>"Joey, what happened?" he asked.  
>"This ninja or whatever took the pharaoh and ran off somewhere. He also knocked me out." Joey answered.<br>"Yami. Don't worry. We'll find them. Hopefully, they didn't go far." said Yugi. The 2 boys went outside to find Tea and Tristan standing there.  
>"Hey, guys. What's the rush?" asked Tristan.<br>"No time to talk. We have to rescue the Pharaoh from this ninja." said Joey.  
>"You mean Yugi's spirit thing from his Millennium Puzzle?" asked Tea.<br>"Yeah." said Yugi.  
>"We'll help you look." said Tristan. The gang went over to the docks where Joey and Yugi had their duel during the Battle City tournament.<br>"The docks. Wasn't this where you and possessed Joey had that duel where if you lose, you both go in the sea?" asked Tristan.  
>"Yes." said Yugi.<br>"Yugi Muto and his friends, I presume?" asked a voice. The gang saw the 'ninja' in front of them. He was wearing all black with a mask covering his face.  
>"Who are you? Why did you kidnap the pharaoh?"<br>"The first question I'll answer very quickly. My name is not very important to you." said the ninja.  
>"What do you mean 'not important'? Of course it's important to us." said Tristan.<br>"Quiet, or the pharaoh will meet his doom." said the ninja pointing over to the right. The gang saw Yami struggling to get free.  
>"Let him go!" said Yugi.<br>"I will, after you duel me. And win, that is." said the ninja.  
>"Joey, Tristan, try and free the pharaoh so that he doesn't get involved in this mess." said Yugi.<br>"I wouldn't move if I were you." Suddenly, Joey and Tristan saw a bulldozer with a metal crate. The person driving it was another ninja, but shorter than the first one.  
>"What's with the bulldozer? And who's driving it?" asked Tea.<br>"It's another ninja!" said Joey.  
>"Correct, Mr. Wheeler. As you can see, that metal crate is hovering over the pharaoh's head."<br>"Yugi, this is just like our duel, except Tea's not in danger. The pharaoh is this time." said Joey.  
>"If you don't accept my challenge, that crate will automatically make him mine. You can also hand over the Egyptian god cards and the Millennium Puzzle."<br>"What on earth do you mean by that?" asked Tristan.  
>"I came here to make sure Yami bcomes mine." said the ninja.<br>"Okay, anyone else see that this ninja's gay?" asked Joey. Suddenly, the ninja took off his/her mask. The ninja was indeed a girl ninja. She had brown shoulder-length hair with glasses over her green eyes.  
>"Oh my gosh. You're a girl?" asked Tea.<br>"Does that mean you're not gay?" asked Joey.  
>"No! Why would I be happy over my pharaoh?" said the girl.<br>"Did you just say 'my pharaoh'?" asked Yugi.  
>"I did. When I win this duel, Yami will be mine. And together, we'll rule the world!" said the girl.<br>"This girl is like a Marik rip-off." said Joey.  
>"I was in the audience when you guys had your Battle City finals thing. But you probably didn't see me. And I was so happy when the pharaoh beat Marik's sorry butt."<br>"You've seen Yami duel against Marik?" asked Tristan.  
>"Yes, sir. So, Yugi, what do you say? Do you accept my challenge?"<br>"Before I do accept it, who are you?" asked Yugi.  
>"Oh! During all my talking earlier, I totally forgot to introduce myself. I'm Allison. And the ninja behind the bulldozer is my little sister Ashley." The shorter ninja waved.<br>"Okay, Allison, it's time to duel!" said Yugi.  
>"You're darn right." said Allison.<br>"Tea, call my sis, Mai, and the Kaiba brothers. I'm sure they wanna see this." said Joey. Tea got right on that. A few minutes later, Serenity, Mai, Seto, and Mokuba came to the docks.  
>"You called us, Tea. What is it?" asked Mai.<br>"A duel is about to start. Yugi's dueling against some girl who says that she saw us in the Battle City finals."  
>"A girl, huh? This is going to get interesting. What do you think, Seto?" said Mokuba.<br>"Well, let's just see if this girl has what it takes to beat Yugi. And if not, she might be as worse as Wheeler." said Seto.  
>"What was that, moneybags?" said Joey.<br>"Shut up, mutt."  
>"By the way, guys, who's that over there tied up?" asked Serenity as she pointed at Yami.<br>"Oh, that's Yami, Yugi's ancient spirit that's inside the Millennium Puzzle." said Joey.  
>"So, you're telling me that my rival really is a spirit of an Egyptian pharaoh?" asked Seto.<br>"Yep." said Joey.  
>"Yugi, just to let you know, my monsters are ready to pummel you into the ground. And when they're done, the pharaoh, your Egyptian god cards, and your Millennium Puzzle will be all mine." said Allison.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi and Allison began their duel while Yugi's friends watched from the sidelines.

Yugi: 8000  
>Allison: 8000<p>

"Ladies first, Yugi." said Allison as she drew her next card. "Perfect. Just who I want to see. Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, Egyptian gods, and Yami will be mine for sure." "Alright, Yugi, stand back as I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode." said Allison. (Vorse Raider 1900/1200) "And with that, I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn. Your up, King Of Games." said Allison. (3 cards left in hand)  
>Yugi drew his next card wordlessly and looked at it. "Beta the Magnet Warrior. It's not strong enough to destroy Vorse Raider, but it can put up a defense for now." "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode." (Beta the Magnet Warrior 17001600) "Then I'll put one card facedown and end my turn." (4 cards left in hand)  
>"Aw, do you miss Yami helping you already? You wanna know why Yami always participates in your duels? It's because you're a coward." said Allison.<br>"That's not true. Yugi can participate in any duel he wants." said Joey.  
>"If I were you, Joey, I'd keep my big mouth shut. Moving on." said Allison as she drew her next card and looked at it. She placed it in her hand and pulled out another card. "I summon Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode." said Allison. (Dunames Dark Witch (18001050) "Dunames Dark Witch, attack his Magnet Warrior." Dunames Dark Witch took out Beta the Magnet Warrior. "And now Vorse Raider, it's your turn. Attack Yugi's Life Points directly!"  
>"I activate my trap. Magic Cylinder! Now you take Vorse Raider's attack points as damage."<p>

Yugi: 8000  
>Allison: 6100<p>

"Humph. Clever move. I end my turn." said Allison. (3 cards left in hand)  
>"It's my turn." said Yugi as he drew his next card and looked at it. "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode." said Yugi. (Obnoxious Celtic Guardian 14001200) "I now end my turn." said Yugi.  
>"Yugi needs more defense than that if he wants to win this duel." said Seto.<br>"What do you mean by that, Seto?" asked Mokuba.  
>"It's pretty straightforward. Obnoxious Celtic Guardian can't be destroyed in battle by an opponent's monster that has 1900 attack points or more. But Dunames Dark Witch has 1800 attack points, which could easily penetrate that defense. And while it's down, Vorse Raider can attack Yugi directly because he has no facedown cards to protect him."<br>"And if Allison summons another monster, he's doomed." said Joey.


	3. Chapter 3

The duel between Yugi and Allison continued. Yugi had Obnoxious Celtic Guardian on the field in defense mode and 4 cards left in his hand. He hasn't lost a single Life Point ever since the duel began. Allison has Vorse Raider and Dunames Dark Witch both in attack mode and 3 cards left in her hand. She has 6100 Life Points remaining. It was now Allison's turn.  
>She drew her next card wordlessly. "This card might come in handy for the final blow. But I need to pay 5000 Life Points in order to activate its effect." "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode." (Luster Dragon 19001600) "Dunames Dark Witch, attack his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian." Obnoxious Celtic Guardian was destroyed.  
>"Oh no. Now that leaves him wide open for a couple of direct attacks." said Mokuba.<br>"Vorse Raider, Luster Dragon, attack him directly!"

Yugi: 4200  
>Allison: 6100<p>

"I activate the field spell Mausoleum Of The Emperor. Now both of us can summon high level monsters. All the player has to do to get rid of 1000 Life Points for a level 5 or 6 monster, 2000 for a level 7, and… well, you get the idea. I end my turn. Show me what you got." (2 cards left in hand)  
>"With pleasure." said Yugi as he drew his next card and looked at it. "Yes! Dark Magician!" "I activate Mausoleum of the Emperor's effect and give up 2000 of my Life Points to summon Dark Magician in attack mode!" (Dark Magician 25002100)

Yugi: 2200  
>Allison: 6100<br>"Oh yeah! Now Yugi has his ace monster out. Allison doesn't stand a chance." said Joey.  
>"And now, Dark Magician, attack Dunames Dark Witch."<br>"Sorry to disappoint you, Yugi." said Allison. Yugi gasped. "I activate the trap Mirror Force. Say goodbye to your pathetic Dark Magician."  
>"No!" But Dark Magician got destroyed. "I guess I end my turn." said Yugi. (4 cards left in hand)<br>"Oh no. Yugi is wide open for some big direct attacks. Now what is he going to do?" asked Tea.  
>"Let's just see what Allison has for her next move." said Mai.<br>"It's my move now." said Allison as she drew her next card and looked at it. She smirked. "I activate Mausoleum of the Emperor's effect and pay 1000 Life Points to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon level 6 in attack mode." (Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 6 2300/1600)

Yugi: 2200  
>Allison: 5100<p>

"What is she planning to do with that?" asked Tristan.  
>"No idea. But I'm pretty sure I don't want to find out." said Tea.<br>"I now end my turn." said Allison. "In order for Horus to evolve, I need Yugi to summon a monster." (3 cards left in hand)  
>Yugi drew his next card. "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense mode." (Alpha the Magnet Warrior 14001700) "Then I set a card facedown and end my turn." (3 cards left in hand)  
>Allison then drew her next card. "Horus, attack his Alpha the Magnet Warrior." Horus destroyed Alpha the Magnet Warrior. "I end my turn. And since it's the end of my turn, Horus evolves into Horus, the Black Flame Dragon level 8. Say hello to one of my ace monsters." (Horus, the Black Flame Dragon level 8 30001800) (4 cards left in hand)  
>"3000 attack points?! That's the same attack strength as Blue-Eyes White Dragon." asked Joey.<br>"Your Millennium Puzzle, the Egyptian gods, and the pharaoh will be all mine soon enough, little Yugi." said Allison.


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi and Allison continued their duel. Yugi has no monsters out on his side of the field and 3 cards left in his hand. He has 2200 Life Points left. Allison has Vorse Raider, Dunames Dark Witch, Luster Dragon, and Horus, the Black Flame Dragon level 8 all in attack mode and 4 cards left in her hand. She has 5100 Life Points left. It was now Yugi's turn.  
>"I need to turn this duel around or else Allison will have everything I own." said Yugi as he drew his next card and looked at it. "Dark Magician Girl might help." "I activate Mausoleum of the Emperor's effect and pay 1000 Life Points to summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode." (Dark Magician Girl 23001700) "Dark Magician Girl, attack Vorse Raider now."  
>"I can't let this attack pull through. Otherwise I won't have enough Life Points for the final blow." "I stop your attack with this trap card called Negate Attack."<br>"Oh, very well. I end my turn with a facedown." said Yugi. (1 card left in hand)  
>"Answer me a question, Yugi. How do you think defeat tastes?" asked Allison.<br>"I'm not going to lose. You're the one that's going to taste defeat." said Yugi.  
>"Yeah, you tell 'er, Yugi." said Joey.<br>"We'll see about that." said Allison as she drew her next card and looked at it. She placed in her hand. "I sacrifice Vorse Raider and Dunames Dark Witch in order to summon Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode." (Ancient Gear Golem 3000/3000)  
>"That monster has 3000 attack points, too. Just like that dragon." said Serenity.<br>"Not to mention Ancient Gear Golem has a nasty effect. If Yugi has a monster in defense mode, the difference between that golem's attack points and the monster's defense points come out as damage." said Seto.  
>"You were correct about his effect, Kaiba. You saved me the trouble of explaining it to Yugi." said Allison.<br>"Are you done with your turn?" asked Yugi.  
>"Yep. It's your move." said Allison. (4 cards left in hand)<br>"Alright." said Yugi as he drew his next card and looked at it. "I switch Dark Magician Girl to defense mode and put another card facedown to end my turn." (1 card left in hand)  
>"That may be a good strategy, but your stuff's still going to be mine." said Allison as she drew her next card. "I summon Cyber Stein in attack mode." (Cyber Stein 700500) "I activate his effect. By paying 5000 of my Life Points, I can summon a Fusion monster from my Fusion deck like, oh… let's go with Cyber End Dragon." said Allison. (Cyber End Dragon 4000/2800)

Yugi: 1200  
>Allison: 100<p>

"Wow! That dragon can be Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon hands down." said Tristan.  
>"Yugi! Watch out for Cyber End Dragon's effect. It has an effect similar to Ancient Gear Golem's." said Yami.<br>"Wow, Yami, those were the first words coming out of your mouth that I heard all day." said Yugi.  
>"I was knocked out this whole time. Who is that you're dueling?"<br>"I'm Allison, and I'm about to whoop the King of Games' butt in front of his friends. And once I'm done, you, the Millennium Puzzle, and the Egyptian gods are going to be mine."  
>"Just finish up your move." said Yugi.<br>"I activate the spell card Heavy Storm. Your spells and traps are now destroyed." said Allison.  
>"No!"<br>"Well, there goes your chance of victory, Yugi. Cyber End Dragon, attack his Dark Magician Girl and wipe out the rest of Yugi's Life Points."

Yugi: 0  
>Allison 100<p>

"Oh no. Yugi lost." said Serenity.  
>"Now, little Yugi. I believe you owe me a couple things." said Allison.<br>"Don't do it, Yug!" said Joey.  
>"I'm sorry, Joey. But I lost the duel. And I agreed to give her my stuff. So, what do you want first?"<br>"Well, let's go with the Millennium Puzzle first." Yugi removed his Millennium Puzzle from his neck and put it around Allison's neck.  
>"I look good. Next, your Egyptian god cards." Yugi reached into his deck and pulled out Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra and gave them to Allison.<br>"Excellent. Now to free your friend." said Allison. She nodded to her little sister. Ashley got out of the bulldozer and walked over to Yami.  
>"You and your sister aren't going to get away with this." said Yami as Ashley untied him and told him to walk.<br>"I believe we just did, Pharaoh." said Ashley.  
>"Let's get out of this place, sis." said Allison. Suddenly, Yami kicked Ashley away from him. She was knocked out.<br>"Hey, stay away from my little sister!" said Allison. Yami knocked her out cold as well. Yugi ran over to his yami.  
>"Are you okay?" asked Yugi.<br>"Yes, Yugi." said Yami as he removed the Millennium Puzzle from Allison's neck and the Egyptian gods cards from Ashley's hand. "I believe these belong to you."  
>"Thanks, Yami." Yugi put the Millennium Puzzle around his neck and the Egyptian god cards back in his deck. "Hey, guys. Party at the game shop." said Yugi. Everyone but Kaiba agreed.<br>"Let's go, Mokuba." said Seto. The 2 Kaiba brothers walked back.  
>"Uh, Yami? What are we going to do with these 2 girls?" asked Yugi. Allison and Ashley had gotten out of unconsciousness.<br>"Please don't give us a penalty game." said Ashley.  
>"Yeah. I'm sorry I kidnapped you, Pharaoh. Please forgive us." said Allison.<br>"I forgive you. But I will give you 2 a warning. Kidnap me again, and you will find yourselves having a penalty game." said Yami.  
>"Trust me. You won't see me or Ashley again." said Allison. The 2 girls ran off.<br>"Yami! You coming or what?" asked Joey. Yami smiled and ran up to his friends.


End file.
